Lord of The Lifestream
by Enter User ID or Pen Name
Summary: What happens to Sephiroth when he dies?
1. Default Chapter

**Lord of the Lifestream**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters

Told from Sephiroth's POV

As Cloud Strife impaled the Ultima weapon into my chest I let loose a death yell. I fell to the ground dead. I awoke in a green river we call the Lifestream. The Lifestream is the resting place of souls. I could finally rest. I could give up my life as a warrior and enjoy eternity. Yet my existence is not meant for peace.

I was conceived in front of something of a monumental rock. On it were runes of a familiar language. The ancient tongue of the Cetra. On it was inscribed,

"He who shall wield the holy blade shall be the heir of this establishment of the Dead. Masamune shall purge the souls of the Wicked and bring righteousness to the holy Lifestream."

In the Lifestream there is no government. However, I understood that the local souls respected Aeris as a spiritual leader. I needed to have power in my afterlife. This was my apparent fate. I would have to kill Aeris Gainsborough.

She usually dwelled near the break of the Lifestream, where souls would come for advice. She used her wisdom as a Cetra to answer them and fulfill them. I quickly began swimming to her. Within the hour I was there. She saw me 100 feet away.

"What do you want Sephiroth?" she asked.

"You believe I can do you no harm, do you not?"

"We are dead. You cannot kill me again."

"Oh but I can. We both know Masamune can destroy your soul."

"You will not defeat me."

"The lies you tell yourself."

I quickly lunged at her only to be blocked by her bar. She hit me with it in the kneecaps. I fell to the ground in pain. I rolled over and jumped into the air. She easily avoided my attack and hit me in my kneecaps. I fell to the ground in pain as she hit me again. I jumped to my feet but I was brought back down by Quake3. I was going to be defeated. I executed Fire3 from the ground. She dodged the attack easily.

I jumped to my feet and stabbed. I missed and was struck in the chest by Aeris' rod. I was in great pain. How can death rob me of my fate? I am a Cetra. I am the son of Jenova. I am a god. I hacked several times missing each strike. I was on the offensive and victory would soon be mine.

"You have committed many murders Sephiroth. They wish to speak with you!"

Souls of deceased Shinra and others began attacking me. I started killing them by the hundreds with my holy Masamune. Resistance was futile. I would be their master. I killed them quickly and horribly. The afterlife was not for them. As I shoved my sword through 1 of the last 10 enemies I noticed it also pierced Aeris. I quickly killed the other 9 leaving me to my prize.

She was impaled in the arm but since it wasn't a kill blow she did not dissipate.

"Sephiroth don't do this." she pleaded to me.

"Slut. You could have helped Mother and I yet you fought in Cloud's name. You are nothing but a whore."

"What do you want?"

"I have committed many murders in the name of my race. It seems fitting I should be the G-d of the Dead."

"You cannot succeed. None shall give knee to the One Winged Angel."

"My power is more than what you think."

I thrust up Masamune and shoved it through her chest. Her soul dissipated. Her afterlife was gone. Souls surrounded me, viewing in horror. It was logical, as their master had just been killed.

"Kneel. Now." I shouted out.

The souls fell unto there knees and pleaded for existence. I hath succeeded. I am the G-d of Death. Now, and forevermore.


	2. Purification

**Soul**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sephiroth Square Enix does

I am Sephiroth, the Lord of the Lifestream. I employ Aeris Gainsborough and Rude as assistants. What god employs enemies as assistants? I have errored and errored time and time again I in life and death. In life I was a hero. I was the elite of the elite. In death I am a god. A flawed god. I could not be held at gunpoint for this. I would bring a new era to the souls of the Lifestream.

I have also been an odd twist of evil and righteousness. I have tried to bring a holy land with acts of evil. I tried to bring back a murderous ancient named Jenova to rule the world. I threatened to kill a Planet with Meteor. I did many things.

I fought against Cloud Strife and his companions at the end of my life. These green waters seemed to love me. That's why I am their god. I am the most powerful being that ever lived.

And yet I am a god who knows little of his past. I don't even know the truth of my origins. I was more than what I am told. There is more to my creation. I was built to do more than destroy. Gast was not evil.

I think I was made for more. I am going to find out.

"Aeris!"

She came in and asked of what I wanted. I told her to go bring Professor Gast to me at once. Gast would have the answers I needed. All creation has a reason. Mine must be found.

I waited for Aeris to come back. 3 days transpired before this man was brought before me.

"Father."

"Son."

"I must know why you made me Professor. I never knew in life."

"Tell me, what are you now son?"

"I am the god of Death and of the Afterlife. You knew this."

"That is what you have been meant to be. It is only fitting a murderer be Lord of Death."

"You made me to govern souls! I must be more."

"You are a god. That is more than any other!"

"Death is not a purpose."

"One day you will bring justice to the Lifestream."

"The Lifestream is just Father!"

"Is it now? This god should look around."

"I will."

"Do it. I will now take my leave."

I, Sephiroth, was about to discover the real Lifestream. But what lied ahead was something new, and something that was going to take me into something not even a god could do……


	3. Soul

**The Past will be Forgotten**

So did I, Sephiroth, assume my post as god of Death. Ironic, isn't it? A man who set a record for murders becomes the god of the Lifestream. My rule would bring change a new era to the afterlife. I would split the Lifestream into 2 divisions. One would be called the Lifestream and the other, would be called the Afterriver.

I set up my throne area in the middle of the 2 kingdoms. I ruled both of course. Yet as I called the people of the Lifestream to me, I saw 1 person come from the Afterriver. It was Aeris Gainsborough. She must have managed to come back through the split. Maybe Masamune could only transport others to my hell. But then the wall should be impenetrable. Her bond with this place allows her to breech it.

"Sephiroth, what error have you made."

"Dying is one."

Yet what could I do to her. I was dead and powerless against her. She was also powerless, yet invulnerable. I had no choice in the matter. Aeris had to be my new assistant. She was now a trusted associate.

We spent 2 years purifying our realm. She made me keep some souls I did not want, yet I accomplished most of my goals. There was a bond growing between the 2 of us. Though I killed her, we seemed to communicate with each other. We had similar minds, yet mine was warped and twisted from the Shinra. I had lost much yet so had she. We grew closer and closer as the years went on. I thought that she might even want me.

Yet in the eve of my second year, we had narrowed down the candidates to govern the Afterriver. We had the recently deceased Reeve, who was Aeris' candidate, and I chose Rude. Why you might ask? Rude was a quiet man, yet without word he could destroy.. He was perfect for the job. He would be more efficient than my own mother.

"You can't choose Rude, Sephiroth." declared Aeris to me.

"Why? He's perfect."

"But he's a Turk. He worked for the Shinra."

"Alliances in the past are forgotten in Death."

"He's cruel."

"That's why I chose him."

I appointed Reno the post of governor of the Afterriver. He would have a cruel reign against the unworthy. Yet I did not know if I would be able to convince Aeris. I pointed out every point I could think of. The main reason why I split the Lifestream into a heaven/hell situation was to punish the deeds of life.

"But you said alliances in the past are forgotten in Death. You contradict yourself."

I had a quick couple thoughts and then said," Hmm…. perhaps you're right."

"I am right."

"I will consider it. I will announce my decision tomorrow."

Before she could reply the next soul came to be judged. It was Rufus, president of the Shinra.

"Good to see you. Your father hates, after he saw what you did." I said to Rufus.

"I will not be judged by one less than myself."

"Even in death you remain a fool."

With a few quick slashes of Masamune, I sent Rufus to the Afterriver. His damnation would be to my eternal pleasure.

The next day I announced my decision. I reconnected the 2 realms, but I kept Rude as an assistant. The was a short 2 year phase in the Lifestream. This would no longer be mentioned in my realm. I, Sephiroth, the Son of Jenova, had caused error in my decision.

I had betrayed my cause by employing those I fought against to serve my needs. However it did benefit in the end didn't it? I had 2 new powerful assistants. My rule, had just begun.


	4. Breathe once More

**One Winged Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Sephiroth

I, Sephiroth, god of death, would now look upon my people. Gast was right. I wasn't the true king. The soul of Vincent Valentine was G-d. He discarded Death penalty and now used a sharp deathly scythe. He wanted to make himself my master. I am G-d, I have no master. I would have to do something.

I charged at him, Masamune drawn ready to kill him. Nobody opposes Sephiroth, Lord of the Lifestream. All Vincent did was stand. But as I brought down my sword, he deflected the blow.

"I have come to free your true form."

"This is what I am blasphemer. You seek to destroy me."

"I did that in life. In death, I wish to restore you."

He began to spin his scythe faster and faster around me. I was being encompassed by some sphere I could not escape from. Then it began compressing on me. And then I transformed. I had one black wing sprouting from my back.

"This is your symbol of godliness. The black wing of the god of Death."

"Why do you seek to aid me?"

"You need to help the Planet. Cloud can't handle a Planet."

"How will I get up there?"

"Swim out."

"I want an assistant. Resurrect Aeris."

"As you wish."

Aeris appeared before Sephiroth completely unchanged save for two large angelic white wings out of her back.

"Carry her up Sephiroth. Time is running out."

"I think I know your role in Death Vincent. You are the collector of souls.

Just then two black wings shot out of Vincent's back. They were as large as Sephiroth's wing. The wings on both men were about four feet tall and two feet wide. Yet Vincent had two.

"Why have you two and I one?"

"Your death Sephiroth. Hojo's experiments left my body without my soul. My body is soulless.. It just doesn't want to go down."

I was finished here. I flew upward with Aeris in my arms to the top. I flew higher and higher until I burst threw. I was alive again. I was now immortal. Long live god of Earth and Death.


End file.
